Justice League: Action - Gods
Justice League: Action - Gods & Goddesses Among Humanity is a animated cartoon show created by Warner Bros. Animation & DC Comics. This story is animated cartoon version of the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. This show features new original characters. The Justice League was founded by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Zatanna, Cyborg, King Fire Fox Shadow, Lady Holy Dragon Spirit, Green Arrow and Black Canary. This is loosely based on The New 52 comics and Injustice. Main Pairings: *''Superman / Wonder Woman '' *''Batman / Zatanna'' *''Green Arrow / Black Canary '' *''Vixen / Cyborg '' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) / Star Sapphire '' *''King Fire Fox Shadow / Queen Hippolyta'' *''Zero / Power Girl '' *''Martian Manhunter / Lady Holy Dragon Spirit '' *''Satan Girl / Black Bat '' *'' Hawkman / Donna Troy'' *'' Green Lantern ( John Stewart ) / Hawkgirl '' *''Death Empress / Miss Titan Slayer '' *''Mister Miracle / Big Barda '' *''Aquaman / Mera'' *''Blue Raven / Infinity Storm '' *''X-Cross / Time Mistress '' *''King Phantom / General Phillipus'' *''King Primal / Artemis of Bana-Mightball '' Other pairings will appear later on in the series. Plot Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, King Fire Fox Shadow, Lady Holy Dragon Spirit, Cyborg, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Zatanna. Unite to defeat Darkseid and his Apokolips forces. Forming the Justice League of America. They are defending the world from evildoers. They are teaming up with other heroes in their never-ending battle for truth and justice for everyone. ''Plot '' ''Justice League '' ''Rotationary Members '' * Superman ( Leader ) * Batman ( Second-in-command ) * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) * The Flash * Martian Manhunter * Hawkgirl * Aquaman * Zatanna * Cyborg * Zero * Power Girl * Green Arrow * Black Canary * King Fire Fox Shadow * Lady Holy Dragon Spirit * Firestorm * Supergirl * Hawkman * Donna Troy / Troia * Icon * King Primal * Time Mistress / Time Empress * King Phantom * Satan Girl * Blue Beetle * Captain Atom * Huntress * Doctor Fate * Black Lightning * Sailor Cosmos * Captain Marvel / Shazam * Batgirl * Red Tornado * Raven * Nightwing ( Dick Grayson ) * Blue Raven / Lady Faith * Green Lantern ( John Stewart ) * Reaper * Vixen * Electric * Black Bat * Lady Death / Death Empress * King Dragonsblood / Dragon Blade * Amethyst * Strange Visitor * The Atom * Atom Smasher * Etrigan ( Jason Blood ) * Question ( Renee Montoya ) * The Cross * Mister Miracle * Big Barda * John Constantine * Queen Ragnaraok / Lady Apocalypse ''Allies '' *''Queen Hippolyta'' *''General Phillipus'' *''Artemis of Bana-Mightball'' *''Lois Lane '' *''Comissoner James Gordon '' *''Jimmy Olsen '' *''Cat Grant '' *''Alfred Pennyworth'' *''Vicki Vale'' ''Trivial Information * King Fire Fox Shadow is one of the oldest and most powerful of the Old Gods. He is one of the strongest and the most powerful members of the Justice League. Naruto also is a master sorcerer because he trained under the Ancient One along with his disciples. He is the strongest and most powerful master of the Mystic Arts. Naruto Is more powerful than Darkseid and Trigon * Here is a list of King Fire Fox Shadow's powers: ** Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience, True Immortality, Resurrection, Magic, Teleportation, Atmoskinesis, Accelerated Healing, Unlimited Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Agility, Super Durability, Super Reflexes, Super Endurance, Super Stamina, Invulnerability, Flight, Nature Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Interstellar Travel, Dimension Traveling, Existence Mastery, Reality Bending, Energy Manipulation and Life-Force Control. * Naruto is a Master martial artist, swordsman and sorcerer because he has madtered all forms of martial arts, magic and swordsmanship. * Naruto is the teacher of Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Batman. * Naruto has the ability to control all of the elements because he merged with all 9 Tailed Beasts. * Naruto is a member of the Senju clan because his father, Minato is Tsunade's son. He also inherits the wood release. * Naruto inherits the gift of eternal youth and eternal life. * Naruto created a company called Horizon Inc. The company is dedicated to helping people with medicine, science, technology, video games, * King Fire Fox Shadow is the caretaker / uncle of Raven because he saved Azarath from Trigon. * Naruto is the last survivor of The Shinobi race because he has become the new Sage of The 6 Paths and has gained godlike power after he defeated Madara Uchiha. He watches humanity grow and evolve over the ages. He is way older than Vandal Savage. * Zero is the defender of New Genesis. He is the son of Highfather and brother of Orion and Mister Miracle. He is the keeper of the Legendary Uni-Power called The Sigma Effect. * Kagome is the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul and the half-sister of Talia and Nyssa Al Ghul. She is a Master martial artist and swordswoman with extraordinary swordsmanship. Kagome serves as the guardian of The city of Tokyo. * Kagome was infused with the Holy energy from the Biblical God. She has become his Herald. She was gifted witn Unlimited super strength, Invulnerability, Holy Vision, Flight, Super Speed, Super Agility, Super Durability, Immortality and more. * Kagome is also infused with the Legendary Holy Dragon King White Star Cross. Giving her Dragon like abilities and powers of the Legendary Holy Dragon King, King Haku. * The Justice League was founed by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Zatanna, Cyborg, Zero, Power Girl, King Fire Fox Shadow, Green Arrow, Black Canary & Lady Holy Dragon Spirit when the 18 heroes united to defeat and completely destroy Darkseid. * King Fire Fox Shadow is the only man who is allowed to be on Themyscira because he saved the Amazons from being raped and enslaved by Hercules and then Ares and his army. He becomes the King of the Amazons after he marries Queen Hippolyta. * Cassandra Cain / Black Bat is the daughter of The King of the Olympians, Zeus and Lady Shiva. She gets Amazonian bracelts and a magic lasso from Zeus, thinking that is from Zatanna on her birthday. A.R.G.U.S. D.O.M.A. '' ''Trivial Information / Important Facts '' Category:DC Animated Universe Category:TV series Category:Cartoons Category:DC Universe